There have been known an image processing apparatus which reduces a data size of image data and generates processed image data. For example, a related-art image processing apparatus reduces the number of pixels of image data and generates processed image data. As a result, it is possible to reduce resources (memory capacity, processing capacity and the like) necessary for an apparatus (for example, printing apparatus) handling the processed image data.